


Z miłością, Mia

by AdvancedTreeLover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Gen, Sibling Love, Siblings, just mentions of Cullen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover
Summary: Mia dostaje list.Mia odpisuje na list.Mia nie ma zamiaru pozwolić, żeby brat znowu tak po prostu zniknął z jej życia.Obrazek gdzieś z tła historii o Inkwizycji. Nic się nie dzieje, ale jacyś ludzie robią to, co należy.





	Z miłością, Mia

**Author's Note:**

> Historyjka, którą kiedyś napisałam, zainspirowana korespondencją Komendanta Cullena Rutherforda i jego siostry. Może nieco za lirycznie to wyszło, ale lirycznie też czasem trzeba.

Najmłodsze zasnęło wreszcie, dzięki Stwórcy, i Mia otuliła dziecko brata porządnie przed wieczornym chłodem. Lubiła bardzo te chwile. Wprawdzie miała jeszcze niemało do zrobienia, ale dzień powoli zbliżał się ku końcowi. Z podwórza dobiegło trzaśnięcie skobla - parobek zamknął bezpiecznie oborę i wewnętrzne podwórze. Od studni doleciał śmiech - Branson zamienił parę zdań z Babką Erminią, która jak zwykle pewnie rymowała jak najęta. I nawet, no proszę, od drogi dobiegło klapanie końskich kopyt i skrzypienie kół - Hugo, mąż Mii wrócił ze wsi, w sam raz na zamykanie bram. Żona Bransona zawołała coś ze śmiechem, ten odpowiedział jej, pewnie pomagając jej wstać z ławki - w tej ciąży miała bez przerwy zawroty głowy i wszyscy starali się jej usłużyć. Mia westchnęła - dobrze, że choć oni mieli dzieci.

Ale Mia miała w każdym razie bardzo kochanego męża.

Zbiegła po schodach, żeby go przywitać - martwiła się, czy zdąży przed nocą, a na noc przepowiadali deszcz! Już teraz niebo zaciągało się ciężkimi, szarobrunatnymi chmurzyskami. Całe szczęście, udało się - już słyszała, jak parobek wyprzęga konia; po drodze zdjęła fartuch, wyrównała spódnicę i poprawiła włosy.

Pocałował ją wesoło na przywitanie, szybko wymienili wiadomości, uśmiechnęli się nad dzisiejszymi wyczynami Najmłodszego. Ona szybko rozdmuchała ogień pod płytą i odgrzała zupę, on razem ze szwagrem wypakował sprawunki ze wsi i na koniec wręczył jej złożony papier.

\- Cóż to? - spytała, patrząc podejrzliwie na oficjalnie wyglądające pieczęcie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odparł Hugo. - Zaadresowane do ciebie. Posłaniec zostawił w karczmie, i jak wpadłem do Bjorna na kufelek, to mi to dali.

\- Strasznie poważne - szepnęła i ostrożnie podważyła nożem pieczęcie, nie za bardzo mając śmiałość tak po prostu je przełamać. Na laku odciśnięte było bardzo groźne oko.

\- Może jakieś wieści o Cullenie? Wygląda tak trochę... zakonnie - podpowiedział jej mąż, zerkając jej ciekawie przez ramię.

\- Ach, no coś ty... Nikt nie pisnął o nim ani słowa od lat, i co, nagle... Chyba że... O Stwórco, nie...

\- Czytaj - Hugo objął ją i zachęcająco wskazał brodą złożony papier.

Mia pokiwała głową, zagryzła usta i rozpostarła kartę na stole.

\- Och - powiedziała z zaskoczeniem. - Nawet nie o nim! Od niego.

Popatrzyli sobie w oczy; Mia zamrugała i znowu przygryzła wargę. Ostatnie wieści, jakie miała o bracie, to jakieś przeokropne plotki - że od zaklęć zbuntowanych magów pomieszało mu się w głowie i wymordował mnóstwo ludzi, albo że zwariował, uciekł z Kręgu i ślad po nim zaginął... Mia próbowała się dowiedzieć czegośkolwiek - ale Plaga i w ogóle niespokojne czasy nie sprzyjały uzyskaniu sensownych wiadomości, a sam Cullen milczał.

Zaczęła już przyzwyczajać się do myśli, że straciła go, jak straciła rodziców.

A teraz napisał całkiem długi list.

Nawet jego pismo było jej w zasadzie nieznane. Ostatni raz, gdy do niej napisał, miał siedemnaście lat i schludnymi, szkolnymi literami zawiadamiał, że za rok złoży śluby. Od tamtego czasu musiał zapisać całe stosy papieru: teraz pismo było wyrobione, drobne, mocne, z grubymi laseczkami i stanowczymi pętlami.

Czytała, przyciskając dłoń do ust, i nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy do kuchni weszli Branson i Eliza.

\- Dziękuję ci, kochana, że uśpiłaś Najmło... o! Dostałaś list! - zawołała szwagierka, podekscytowana. - Od kogo?

\- Cullen napisał - wyjaśnił Hugo, gdy ona zamachała ręką niecierpliwie, żeby jej nie przerywać.

\- Cullen? - spytał Branson i stanął za Mią, patrząc ze zdumieniem na zapisaną kartę. Odsunęła głowę, żeby ułatwić mu czytanie przez ramię. Wkrótce potem Branson zakrzyknął zdziwiony:

\- Kirkwall! Opowiadają straszne rzeczy o Kirkwall! Przecież tam był ten okropny wybuch, i wszystko!... Mia...

\- Czekaj, nie skończyłam.

Ale kiedy skończyła, oboje z Bransonem mieli łzy w oczach. Rzadko o bracie mówili, ale myśleli zawsze, i teraz - teraz -

Był taki oficjalny w tym swoim liście, i strasznie... skrępowany, i bardzo słusznie, głupek jeden, tyle lat ani słowa, ani liściku, już ona mu odpisze, już ona mu odpowie!...

\- Bałwan - pociągnął nosem Branson, prostując się. - Pisze do ciebie jak do Wielebnej Matki Pomarszczonej Śliwki. Odpiszesz mu, jak sądzę, odpowiednio, żeby sobie nie myślał, że nas może zbyć tymi sztywnymi kawałkami o Miejmy Nadzieję Pozytywnym Wyniku Konklawe!

\- Bałwan - potwierdziła Mia i roześmiała się, ocierając rękawem łzy. Hugo ścisnął krzepiąco jej ramię i Mia posłała mu dość rzewny, ale szeroki uśmiech.

\- I widzisz, mówiłem, że tamte plotki nie mogły być prawdziwe - Branson wykrzywił usta, starając się nie rozklejać. - Brzmi tak rozsądnie i w ogóle. Jak nasz Cullen.

\- W ogóle nie brzmi jak nasz Cullen - zwróciła mu uwagę - bo ostatni raz jak go słyszałeś, to było tuż po ślubach, pamiętasz, i wszyscy byliśmy smarkaczami. Ale masz rację, że plotki musiały być fałszywe. Och, Hugo! Cullen pisze, że był w Kirkwall, i że faktycznie nie było tam za dobrze, ale po tamtym wybuchu udało mu się doprowadzić sprawy do jakiej takiej równowagi. I teraz dostał propozycję pracy z żołnierzami przy samym Konklawe! Nasz brat, w samym centrum ważnych wydarzeń!

\- W Kirkwall też był w centrum ważnych wydarzeń, więc może to niekoniecznie dobrze - zwrócił jej uwagę Branson i poklepał ją po plecach. - Ale przynajmniej teraz wiemy, że żyje, i pewnie jak do niego napiszemy, to list może dotrze, a on może odpisze.

Także i Mia przeczuwała, że to nie będzie takie proste, z tą korespondencją. Kiedy coś było w życiu proste? Za sztywnymi zdaniami listu Cullena było tyle niepewności, jak mają ze sobą rozmawiać... Przeczuwała też w tym wszystkim aż za wiele nieopowiedzianych historii... Ale - ale - ale ta nowa propozycja musiała być ważnym impulsem, zwrotnym punktem jak żaden inny dotąd, może nową nadzieją, i psiakrew, jeśli brat napisał do niej w końcu, nareszcie, po tylu latach... Jeśli dał jej znak, to ona go nie przeoczy.

Eliza też dotoczyła się do niej i wkrótce wszyscy we czworo obejmowali się nad kartą papieru, zamyśleni i uradowani. Potem zaczęli wspominać różne zabawne historie z dzieciństwa, potem zaczęli mówić o Najmłodszym, i o tym, które się jeszcze nie narodziło, i strasznie późno w nocy położyli się spać. Hugo wygasił otwarte ognie, a Mia zmyła kubki po herbacie, i dopiero gdy dwa dni później Hugo pojechał do wsi po akuszerkę do Elizy, pojawiły się pierwsze pogłoski o straszliwych wydarzeniach na Konklawe.

Minęło jeszcze wiele tygodni, nim na jej uporczywie wysyłane listy przyszła wreszcie pospiesznie skreślona odpowiedź.

Jednakże ten pierwszy, porządny, solidny, długi list od Cullena sprawił, że Mia nie umiała z powrotem utracić nadziei. Coś się zmieniło, coś odtajało, i nie dało się już tego zmienić. I cokolwiek działo się potem, Mia pamiętała tamten wieczór, i pisała wytrwale, starannie. W święta, nocami, kiedy już się odrobiła w gospodarstwie. Powoli, ale na pewno. Czuła się tak, jakby trzymała w ręku jeden koniec czarnej, nakreślonej piórem nici, której drugi koniec miał jej zbyt rzadko, zbyt lakonicznie, zbyt powściągliwie odpowiadający brat.

Już cię nie zgubię, myślała, pisząc wolno, pilnie. O wszystkim, choć ich życie było proste i nie dało się go porównać z historiami o balach u cesarzowej i wielkimi bitwami w dżungli.

A potem podpisywała, każdy list tak samo:

Z miłością, Mia.


End file.
